The Pyramid of Light
by FlikFreak
Summary: Novelization. An ancient and vengeful sorcerer is revived, and its target is none other than the Pharaoh. Bringing someone to their senses is one thing, but what can Yugi hope to do when an ordinary duel becomes a deadly shadow game? HIATUS


Well, I'm going absolutely crazy with this. First Season Zero, then Capsule monsters. Here's a novelization of the movie. Don't worry, I'm still sane. I hope. This is just more of what I like to call "left-ear writing" anyway.

I'm going to add some original twists here and there, and I'll also add in a few of the scenes from the Japanese version of the movie that weren't shown in the English version. Now, without further ado...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does.

_Saa, geimu no jikan da!_

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The Pyramid of Light**

**Preface to Power**

* * *

The history of games stretches back at least five thousand years. The most notable of all games originated in ancient Egypt, during a time historians know nothing of the country's history. It is said that terrible and powerful games known as Shadow Games were played to determine one's fate. A price was paid for this terrifying power to be created, and thus a great conflict soon arose.

Before long, the power of these games threatened the existence of the world itself. To prevent further tragedy, a brave, nameless pharaoh sealed the magic away within the seven mysterious Millennium Items, paying his very soul as the price. These items were never to fall into the wrong hands, thus a war of shadows would erupt again if they did. The items were locked away for eternity. As we all know, however, even eternity does not last forever.

* * *

For the longest of times, the legend of the Millennium Items had become nearly forgotten to all mankind. It was not until a group of archaeologists had dug up the most mysterious and most powerful of them all – the Millennium Puzzle – that the rumors once again began to circulate. All members that had participated in the dig had ended up killed mysteriously, the only member left bringing it back to Japan and storing it away far in the back corner of the storage room of his Game Shop. There, it gathered dust until another owner claimed the shop, moving in with his daughter and grandson.

One fine summer day, the old man was at work putting up a few posters on the walls and new products on the shelves. Calling to his grandson, he requested something from the storage room. Nodding, the boy ran eagerly to the back of the shop to find what his grandfather needed. It was on a shelf not too high, but it ran in their family to be short, thus he dragged a chair over to reach up and grab the old poster from its resting place.

He was promptly attacked by an enormous cloud of dust.

After one of the longest coughing fits the boy had ever had, he gingerly dusted off the poster and began to exit the room when a strange glint of gold caught his eye. Walking quietly toward the corner of the room, he found a small, golden box…

* * *

Eight years after the dusty ordeal, the same boy sat innocently in his bedroom with the same box on his desk, several pieces of gold scattered in front of him. A storm howled outside, the wind blowing fiercely and dark, ominous clouds swirling overhead. Inside the house itself, the boy hardly noticed that a few shadows had gathered in his room, watching intently. From behind his bed, two large, curious eyes peeked at him, but quickly vanished back behind the furnishing before the boy could hear it.

The boy, however, could care less about the scurrying shadows. He was far too engrossed in his current activity. Wide, innocent, amethyst eyes that should have faded with age remained within his visage, scanning the shattered puzzle before him. Every now and then his concentration would get the better of him and he would receive a pounding headache, causing him to sit back in his chair and clutch his head for a moment, further ruffling his darkened hair. His golden-hued bangs thankfully didn't cling to his face (which was a feat, considering the sweat this boy was putting forth over a simple puzzle), and tended to wave about a bit whenever he had to take momentary breaks from his strange task. Many fragments of gold sat in a similarly-colored box in front of him, but the boy was quickly picking them out of it. Eight long years had gone by, and he had still not yet solved this puzzle. Eight years and he still had not given up.

Tonight, however, was going better than usual. The puzzle was almost complete.

As each piece slipped into place with either a simple slide of the hand or a click, the boy barely noticed a dull, golden glow around the edges of any piece that met the correct place. He didn't have any idea what shape the final product would be in, but he still continued his endeavors with the mysterious puzzle. His excitement reached its peak as only one piece was left. In his excitement, the boy could barely notice the artifact beginning to faintly pulse. A shadow hung over the boy's shoulder as he pulled the final fragment of gold from the mysterious box.

He gazed over it momentarily. The wadjet eye. It was mysterious, seeming to gaze back at him, into the very recesses of his mind. Even so, the boy's heart was filled with excitement. After waiting momentarily, he slipped the final piece in place.

It was finally done. The Millennium Puzzle was back in one piece. It took a moment for the boy to realize what he had finally accomplished, but with a wide smile on his face, he held his most beloved possession in the air. "Finally!" he cried. "The puzzle is complete!"

A moment of victory reigned over the boy's heart, and he was completely unaware of the puzzle pulsing for the briefest of moments. After the emotion had faded and he calmed, the boy noted the loop at the top of the pendant. _Maybe it's a necklace…?_

It was decided. Nervously, he slipped a small leather rope through the loop on the top of the pendant and put it around his neck. Strangely enough, the object seemed…warm. It was as though it were alive. The instant he felt it, lightning tore through the sky, startling the boy momentarily and causing his heart to race. After a moment, the tension seemed to lift, and he cradled the pyramid-esque pendant in his hand. With a foolish smile, the boy spoke quietly.

"Millennium Puzzle, hear my wish. I wish for friends. I wish for someone whom I can share my heart with…a bond that can't be broken…"

To anyone else, this would sound either excessively poetic or just plain idiotic. To the boy, however, this was his deepest desire and wish. The boy knew that this was what he truly wanted more than anything. What he didn't know was that he would get far, far more than what he had wished for.

The moment the words left the boy's lips, a small humming sound filled the room as well as a small corner of his mind. His heart jerked a moment, but quickly a smile spread across his face as a brilliant golden light emitted from the mysterious pendant. This was it! Was his wish finally being fulfilled?

An aura of foreboding filled the air in the room. The puzzle trembled uncontrollably in his hands, and for a moment he felt that it would once again split into fragments. It didn't take long for the entire room to echo with a sharp chime coming from the metallic pendant. A dark light poured forth from the wadjet eye on the puzzle, forming menacing creatures that surrounded the boy, their eyes gazing hungrily on their prey…

The boy's heartbeat began to echo in his own ears as his fear reached its peak. Sweat dripped off the sides of his face. His body was paralyzed in fear. Amethyst eyes darted back and forth in terror. "No!" he cried. "S-Stay back!"

One of the creatures – a smaller one – crept ever closer to the boy. It bared its vicious teeth, its eyes narrowed in ferocity. With a single movement, it leapt into the air to attack. Instinctively, the boy reared one of his arms to shield himself, a cry of alarm barely escaping his throat before another light caught his attention.

A sharp chime rang throughout the room as the eye on the puzzle began to shine even more brilliantly. The boy felt his mind swarming with countless thoughts, the puzzle pulsing violently as it dangled around his neck. The light only grew brighter as time passed. The boy did his best to fight back in any way possible, but as he did the brilliance went further to overtake him. As the golden radiance blinded him, the boy felt no choice but to squeeze his eyes tightly shut and turn his head away. A sensation filled his nerves; it was foreign, and the boy did not understand or trust it. No matter how hard he pushed at it, it fought back. In a panic as he felt his senses sharpening beyond belief, the boy cried out in what sounded like pain as the golden light coursed throughout the room and wrapped around the human almost threateningly.

Moments later, the boy's eyes opened once more. He stood confidently, his eyes narrowed fiercely. The eye of wadjet glowed furiously on his forehead, and within moments a golden swarm of light spun around him, creating a shield of sorts. The creatures once again began to lunge, but they were stopped as they, too, were blinded by the golden light.

This was not the fearful boy from before.

The young man held the pendant in his hand delicately, saving his ferocity for the monsters. "Shadow Beasts," he commanded, almost in a snarl, "Be gone! Return from whence you came!"

Radiance enveloped the beasts, obliterating them. The golden light shone so brilliantly it flooded out the boy's bedroom window. Anyone whom had been looking that way would have seen something akin to an enormous golden beam firing out his window. The light sunk back into the puzzle, channeled through the wadjet eye. As it did, the light faded from the room, the thunderstorm still churning. The mark on the boy's brow faded, and the fierceness left his visage.

It ended as quickly as it had begun. The boy stood quietly in his room, blinking in surprise as his eyes re-adjusted to his surroundings. The strange light was gone, and so were the beasts. He looked at the puzzle around his neck, holding it carefully in gentle hands, and then glanced about his bedroom once more in confusion. Nothing was different, aside from the fact that something seemed to be prodding the back of his mind. He felt exhausted for some reason, and his head seemed to ache.

What had happened here?


End file.
